Operation Affection
by hidden smile
Summary: Blaise knows they belong together, they just need a little shove in the right direction. DG Sequel to Project Retribution!
1. Commencement

**Operation Affection :The Commencement**

I'm back! And, as promised, I bring with me the sequel you asked for!

Obviously, this is the prologue so it is rather short, but I've already got a nice, long plan for the next chapter, if yall want it of course!

So, I guess the only things left to say are that I'm glad to be back along this story line and I'm totally pleased with the amount of Blaise I've got planned. (Don't worry though, this is still a D/G story and not a Blaise fic so they will definitely be back to main character status in the next few chapters) I also have a few more characters I'm planning on bringing in so it should be just one big ball of excitement!

One last thing, this is a sequel to my story Project Retribution so some parts may be a bit confusing if you haven't read it. Next chapter I do plan on taking some time to sum up what happened before in project retribution so you won't be lost at all. However, if you want to go ahead and read Project Retribution (or re-read it since it's been a while) that's fine with me:-P

Read on!

* * *

The remarkably charming and devilishly good-looking Blaise Zabini sat with his feet at the top of his chair looking down at the ceiling. For, as everyone knows, life always looks much clearer upside-down. 

He sat, his brow furrowed in an attractive scowl, as he thought deeply…

"Blaise, will you please stop narrating your life out loud? It's getting kind of creepy," Draco interrupted from the couch, an amused smirk on his lips.

"Ah, Draco, my ignorant friend and the object of my ponderings," Blaise thought, silently this time.

In one swift move Blaise kicked his feet back and rolled over the front of his chair landing straight up. He then flashed a winning smile and a 'kids don't try this at home' disclaimer to the group of first-years who had taken to following him around and were now staring at him in awe and reverence.

"So Blaise," Draco started as the first-year poised at his feet told him something quietly, "Word on the street has it you were seen cuddling with the littlest Weasel during lunch today."

For Draco had his own posse of first years and, inevitably, he had turned them into a somewhat competent group of spies.

"Yep," Blaise replied with a nonchalant smirk, collapsing onto the couch.

"Well…" Draco said, starting to get testy, "What's that all about?"

"She actually pulled off an Outstanding on that Potions paper we helped her with, so she gave me a hug in celebration," Blaise replied with a grin, knowing fully what was going on in Draco's brain.

"Just a hug?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Yeah, well…after the hour long make-out session that is."

Unfortunately for the sake of Blaise's amusement, Draco knew him far too well to fall for his bluff.

"Never," Draco replied briefly and darkly.

"Why's that?" Blaise responded, feigning innocence, "Unless of course…you've got a thing for her."

"I already told you, I do NOT like Weasley," Draco replied loudly.

"That's not what those 200 galleons you gave me is saying," Blaise said smirking.

"I also already told you that those galleons were a mistake and that you owe me them back," Draco replied.

"Sorry mate," Blaise stated with a grin, "I've already got big plans for those galleons."

Draco sized Blaise up for a moment before replying, "I'm assuming this mass destruction you're plotting will distract you from harassing me about the Weasley-girl so it's fine with me."

Blaise just grinned evilly, oh how wrong could Draco be….

And so began Operation Affection.

* * *

Review because I've missed you. :-D 


	2. Dodging Doxys

A new chapter? Crazy, right?! Well, I do want to warn you that this switches from 3rd person point of view to Blaise's point of view and then back to third person. And if you're reading it through then don't be upset by the lack of DG at the beginning...I do have to save the best for last y'all.

Also, I brought in a new character just to spice things up and help Blaise with his crazy match-making nonsense.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**3rd person point of view -- Somewhere in Hogwarts**

"You mean you really haven't given any more thought to this?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"What, is my whole life supposed to just become one continuous prank-war with Malfoy now?" Ginny responded, about as annoyed as a person could be when Blaise was pouting.

"….Well, yes," Blaise replied, not quite sure what the problem was, "I mean, after slipping you polyjuice and turning you into Parkinson for goodness sake…"

"I seem to recall you having quite a hand in that plot," Ginny replied with a smirk.

Blaise drifted into a dreamy sort of remembrance of the prank until Ginny snapped, or rather slapped, him out of it.

"That is completely beside the point," Blaise continued with a start, "The important thing is that you get revenge on Draco and soon. I seem to recall you had some plan involving doxys…"

"Oh yeah," Ginny replied, an evil glint appearing in her eyes, "I guess I could…"

"Perfect, marvelous, bloody brilliant," Blaise replied hastily, "You run with that."

And with that Blaise took off, leaving Ginny with only her dangerous thoughts.

* * *

**1st person point of view (Blaise) --Library**

****

"Now this is more like it," I stated to myself as I flipped myself upside down in my chair.

I mean, come on, sitting upside down in the most deserted part of the library, surrounded by books…a man could really think like this.

Of course, just as I settled down to some deep reflection, I got severely distracted by a glint of faded yellow in the far right corner. Which is actually stranger than it sounds, considering I'm the only one who ever comes to this part of the library.

As my eyes finally got used to searching from underneath the library tables, I saw her. Sitting two tables away with her long straggly blonde hair…sweeping across the floor? I looked higher up and, sure enough, she was sitting upside-down in her chair her face buried in a magazine and her hair falling out of its ribbon and draping along the floor.

This is my kind of woman.

I quickly, yet still nonchalantly, flipped out of my chair and made my way over to her. I sat in the chair next to her and maneuvered myself upside down again so our faces were almost touching underneath the library table.

Still, during this whole time, she didn't move a muscle, didn't blink or look up or anything. The rest of the population just swoons at the mere sound of my name…I must be seriously losing my touch.

"Hello, love," I continued, feeling rather sure of myself once again.

… that is until six minutes passes without her responding in the slightest.

Finally, minute seven (my lucky number), rolls around and she slowly raises her magazine to glance at me.

"You're still here," she says simply.

Unsure whether or not this is a question or a statement, I reply, "I don't believe we've met."

"Yes, we have," she replies, giving me an odd look.

Crap. Way to go Blaise, way to mess that one up. Only the upside-down, quite possibly girl of your dreams, sitting in front of you and you can't even remember meeting her. Way to go. However, in my own defense, she probably wasn't upside-down at the time.

"3rd year," she continues, "I dropped my papers in the stairwell and you picked them up for me."

Yes! Score 1: Blaise. Man, am I chivalrous or what? This is bound to get me some points later on.

"And then you took one and walked away with it," the girl finishes, frowning in thought.

Danget! What the heck is wrong with me? Why did I take her stupid paper and…oh no…I remember this girl. I can't even recall what made me want this paper so bad. It wasn't anything special, just potion's notes or rather potions doodles. I just remember wanting it, and the next thing I knew I had walked away with it still in my hands.

Why do I have to be such an idiot?

"It's okay," she finally adds, "Lots of people take my stuff."

"What do you mean?" I said, growing angry, if anyone was allowed to take her stuff it was definitely I and only I.

"I don't really mind. They just find it funny, I guess. I get some of it back at the end of the year; I thought maybe you were just keeping it until then too…only you never gave it back."

I could just feel my face growing red, out of both embarrassment and anger. And I never grow red. Probably the added blood flow to my head from being upside-down so long isn't helping much.

I righted myself and rested my elbows on the table, staring at my mystery girl's feet.

"What's your name?" I finally got around to asking.

I could almost feel her hesitate before she quickly spun her self around, her face bright pink and her radish earrings swinging around wildly.

"Luna Lovegood, but most people just call me loony," She paused for a moment to catch her breath before asking, "are you?"

"Am I what?" I replied.

"Going to call me loony?"

"No, love," I replied firmly, "I think I'll call you Luna, as long as you call me Blaise."

"Blaise," she said, her eyes wide, "Blaise Zabini?"

Here it comes. The inevitable, "Blaise Zabini? The Slytherin?!" followed by either fear, insults, slapping, or running. Or all four.

" The Blaise Zabini?" she said again as I braced myself, "The Slytherin prank-master?"

Wait a second…prank-master? Now there's a new spin on it.

Her eyes lit up as she continued, "Our best friends are completely in love with each other!"

Ginny. Luna is Ginny's best-friend. How on earth did I miss this? How on earth did I miss her?!

"I know what you've been up to," she added, "and I think I can help."

Man, is she perfect or what?

"Luna," I replied with a smile to match her own, "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

**3rd person point of view -- Transfiguration classroom**

****

"Wake up, Draco," he heard a voice telling him as they nudged him awake.

He looked up to see an older Slytherin girl smiling annoyingly at him, "Transfiguration is over."

"Crap," Draco said aloud to himself as he noticed that he was the only person left in the classroom, "Fell asleep again."

He hurriedly made to stand up when he heard a light ripping sound and was pulled back down into his chair.

"What the.." Draco said loudly, seeing that he had been stuck to the chair by glue of some sort.

The door suddenly slammed shut and a figured walked out from the shadows surrounding it.

"Expelliarmus," the figure shouted and Draco's wand flew into their outstretched hand.

"Hello Malfoy," Ginny said as ominously as she could muster, fingering his wand interestingly.

"Weasley," Draco sneered, "This is your master plan? Glue me to my chair? I must say, I'm rather disappointed. Though I guess I shouldn't have expected any better."

"Not quite Malfoy," Ginny replied, smirking as Malfoy squirmed a little, "I've got one more trick up my sleeve."

She then pulled a box of angry doxys out of the transfiguration closet.

"When did those get there?" Draco asked, glaring her down.

"About…five seconds ago," Ginny replied twirling his wand over her knuckles.

"Nasty little buggers," Ginny said, placing the box on the table in front of the extremely stuck Malfoy, "Strangest thing, fairies with fangs and all."

"You want to know the strangest thing about doxys though?" Ginny said walking backwards towards the door.

"Not particularly," Draco replied angrily.

"It's how extremely attracted they are to hair gel," Ginny replied with a smirk, one foot out the door.

"Bye Draco," she called, shutting the door and unlocking the doxys' cage as Draco glanced nervously up at his gorgeously styled hair.

Approximately 3 seconds later… 

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Draco shouted sprinting through the halls of Hogwarts, doxys close on his tail.

Ginny just stood outside the Transfiguration door and laughed and laughed. She definitely didn't think the sight of Draco Malfoy running around clutching at his hair with the whole seat of his pants ripped and his Christmas-colored plaid boxers showing was one the student body of Hogwarts would forget anytime soon.

* * *

Well then, look where that leaves us. I guess next chapter there will have to be revenge and Blaise/Luna plotting and I do believe Draco is going to have to get his wand back from Ginny somehow...hmm, this should be interesting. :-P

Review please!


	3. Of Kisses and Skrewts

Hmm, I'm not sure exactly what to say. Although I was rather tickled with the general idea of this chapter, I'm not quite sure how I feel about the actual product. It does feel pretty good to be back on task with this story though so I hope you all like this one enough.

All that's really left to say is: on with the story!

* * *

-

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Luna asked, an uncharacteristic shadow of doubt across her face.

"Luna, dear," Blaise replied patiently, "I will forgive that question but only because we've only just met and therefore you do not yet realize that my plans _always_ work."

Luna just grinned and cocked her head at Blaise's egotistical huffing.

* * *

-

"Weasley!" Blaise shouted over the hallway din, "Just the woman I wanted to see."

"What do you want Blaise?" Ginny replied, grinning at his foolishness.

"To talk to you about Draco Malfoy, of course," Blaise responded with a grin of his own.

"Blaise," Ginny warned, "I do not want to talk about that egotistical little prat right now."

"Unfortunately for you," Blaise replied with a smirk, "I don't believe you. I think you like that 'egotistical prat' a lot more than you're willing to let on."

"Right," Ginny stated, rolling her eyes, "I'm secretly madly in love with ferret-boy."

"I was hoping you'd get around to admitting it," Blaise replied, grinning whole-heartedly, "I'm sure you've just been dreaming about that kiss of his for ages."

"Please," Ginny replied, looking as if she had just eaten rotten eggs, "I'd rather kiss a blast-ended skrewt than even touch Malfoy again."

"Perfect," Blaise replied, pulling Ginny into a joyful hug before bolting off down the corridor.

"I've really got to get better friends," Ginny thought amusedly to herself as she watched Blaise's retreating form.

* * *

-

Approximately two hours later, to absolutely no-one's surprise except her own, Ginny was blinded and grabbed from behind.

-

"What is going on here?" Ginny demanded loudly after the silencing charm was removed.

"Chill out, Weasley," Blaise's voice reprimanded from behind.

"Blaise," Ginny spat dangerously, "You have exactly 3 seconds to uncharm whatever it is you charmed over my eyes."

In less than 2 seconds Ginny could clearly see the smirking form of Blaise Zabini in front of her.

"Now, you have a maximum of 5 words and 10 seconds to explain to me where we are and why you kidnapped me in the middle of the afternoon."

"Turn around," was all Blaise offered.

Ginny spun around uneasily and quickly saw that they were in an abandoned dungeon. Her mouth dropped into a horrified grimace as she also saw Draco Malfoy blindfolded and tied to a desk with a spark-emitting box on top of it.

"What," Ginny enunciated slowly, "Is going on here?"

"Is that Weasley?" Draco asked, straining his ears in their direction.

"Oh, bloody hell," Ginny stated eloquently, "Did you kidnap him too?"

"Yep," Blaise replied, leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe.

"Dear Merlin," Ginny stated shortly, glancing around.

"Although I'm not entirely sure I want to know," Ginny said hesitantly pointing at the cage, "What exactly is that."

"That, my dear, is a cage," Blaise replied with a smirk.

Ginny's potent If-I-had-my-wand-right-now-you-would-be-so-dead glare was cut short by Draco shouting angrily, "You put me in a bloody cage?"

"Not you, idiot," Blaise responded, "Henry."

"Henry?" Ginny and Draco questioned simultaneously.

"Yes, Henry, my blast-ended skrewt."

Ginny finally realized just what was going on and collapsed to the floor, a dazed look on her face.

"You mean…" Ginny started.

"Yep," Blaise responded with an evil grin, "Kiss one of them or none of us leave this place."

"WHAT!?" Draco shouted, yanking on the ropes that bound him.

"You can't be serious! Have you completely lost it? No freaking way am I kissing _that,_" Ginny shouted, pointing at Draco.

"Hey, she better be talking about Henry over here," Draco replied angrily, still unable to see.

"Well then, you know the alternative," Blaise stated.

"Blaise!" Ginny whined loudly, "That thing is almost full-grown! It could blow my whole face off!"

As if to prove her point, Henry emitted a rather large flame from inside his cage.

"You see!" Ginny shouted, "I can't kiss that! Who knows where it's been."

"Who knows where _those _have been," Ginny added as an afterthought, pointing at Draco's lips.

"Hey," Blaise protested with his hands up, "I'm not the one who came up with this crazy choice. I do believe you stated quite clearly that you would rather kiss a blast-ended skrewt than Draco Malfoy. So, make with the kissing or we aren't going anywhere."

"If this wasn't Weasley, I'd be rather offended," Draco stated flatly, "But we all know about her poor taste, she did like Potter after all."

"You really expect me to kiss that?!" Ginny shouted demandingly at Blaise, "This is completely ridiculous!"

"No, I fully expect you to lock lips with Henry. It's your choice," Blaise replied, feeling rather pleased with himself.

"I'm not touching _either_ of them," Ginny responded forcefully then added,"I suppose it would be a waste of my time to try and find a way out of here?"

"It would, indeed," Blaise replied, "We are fully locked in and only I have a wand."

Seeing the glint in Ginny's eyes, Blaise continued hurriedly, "And I'd also like to point out that I am twice your size and totally not above hexing you."

"You are being uncharacteristically cruel," Ginny said, pouting a little.

"And you are being uncharacteristically stubborn," Blaise replied, flashing her an infamous Zabini smile.

"Actually that's quite characteristic," Draco replied from the corner.

"Can you at least silence him?" Ginny spat, glaring daggers at Draco.

Blaise shook his head and grinned, "Nope, and I suggest you make your choice and soon."

"I am _not_ kissing either of them," Ginny said defiantly, "Someone is bound to find us here."

"Please, I'm a Zabini. No-one will find us, be assured of that."

"Well, people will come looking for us when we start missing classes."

"Oh contraire, it's a Hogsmeade weekend. No-one will even notice."

"You'll eventually crack from lack of food and let us out of this hell-hole," Draco put in, helpfully harassing Blaise from his corner.

"Oh my gosh, what are we going to eat?!" Ginny cried, realizing the seriousness of the situation

She then proceeded to whack Blaise on the arm before he could make the expected comment.

He merely raised his eyebrows a bit and replied, "I hadn't really thought about it. I didn't think you would actually resist this much."

"What are you daft?" Draco put in, "Any other girl in this whole castle would have jumped at the chance to kiss me. You had to know that Weasley would put us all through hell first."

After glaring at Draco (rather ineffectively since he couldn't see her and all) Ginny stated, "First of all, any girl with any common sense would do exactly what I'm planning to do in this situation."

"And that is?" Blaise prodded.

"Wait for you to give in and let us go," Ginny replied, pulling herself up and sitting cross-legged on top of a table.

* * *

-

"I can't believe I'm missing Hogsmeade to sit blind-folded and shackled next to a blast-ended skrewt named freaking Henry with my _former_ best friend and the Weasley brat," Draco complained for the 84th time in the last 5 hours.

"Oh, come on," Blaise replied with a smirk, "You know you still love me."

"I know absolutely nothing of the sort," Draco stated haughtily, "of all the hare-brained schemes of yours, this was the absolute worst. I'm going to get old and die in this stupid chair because of you and your deluded little plan. Oh, and the little Weasel over here, can't forget her bloody part in all of this."

"Oh, come off it," Ginny interrupted, "You know you would do the exact same thing if our roles were reversed."

"No," Draco replied and Ginny held her breath for a split second before he finished with, "I'd have given in and kissed Henry by now."

"Urrgh," Ginny replied, plopping down on top of her table again.

"You two need serious help," Blaise replied kicking his shoes off and sprawling out over another table.

-

Ginny woke up about 7 hours later to her stomach growling and Blaise drowsily belting out the lyrics to "Do the Hippogriff".

"Screw this," Ginny said aloud, clambering off the desk as Blaise shot straight up, wide-awake.

"What's going on?" Draco demanded nervously, hearing the commotion.

"What are you doing, Weasley?" Draco demanded nervously as he heard Ginny approaching, "Really, what's going—

Any further protests he might have had were cut off as Ginny wordlessly pressed her lips to his.

"Like I said," Blaise mused to himself, watching the two, "My plans never fail."

* * *

-

Insert nervous hand-wringing here. I really hope you all thought it was at least decent...

Please review and let me know.

Also, I don't usually do this, but I'd love to hear any suggestions of things you guys would like to see happen in the next chapter. The more ideas I get the faster I can promise you another chapter!

And just remember, I love you all...so review!


	4. Faults and Decorations

I would give you a long explanation to why this took so long, but then I figure...why waste time with excuses when I could just be giving you the story. I am really sorry though! And I will try to make it up to all you readers.

Just a little side note...this is not my best piece of work, and by not my best piece of work I mean that it sucks…real bad, but since I've been practically inspiration-less hopefully you will review and give me just that: inspiration.

(A/N:) And yes I realize that rock-paper-scissors probably is limited to the muggle world, but this isn't the magical community….this is only fanfiction. :-)

* * *

- 

"What the hell am I doing?" Ginny wondered with a shock as soon as her lips touched Draco's.

"What the hell is she doing?" Draco wondered as he felt Ginny press her lips to his.

"I am such a genius," Blaise thought as he watched this exchange.

He quickly slid off the desk and ran to the exit. Ginny and Draco broke apart to the sound of the classroom door slamming shut.

"Blaise," Draco groaned, "Where is he?"

"Gone," Ginny replied, looking around bewilderedly and taking the blindfold off of Draco.

"Thanks, that's real helpful," Draco sneered in return.

Ginny shot him a death glare, which was thankfully received for once.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Draco said, walking towards the door.

"Five galleons says it's locked," Ginny said, jumping back on a desk and making herself comfortable.

"That is one bet I'm not willing to take," Draco replied, struggling with the doorknob.

"Alohomora," Draco cursed, his efforts futile seeing as he had no wand.

"This is all your fault," Draco shouted, pulling himself onto the desk next to her.

"My fault?! It's your stupid friend that got us into this whole mess and then left us here to rot," Ginny responded haughtily, "What kind of half-brained scheme was this anyway? Didn't you teach him any better?"

"You can't teach an old dog new tricks," Draco said, crossing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Oh, clever," Ginny replied sarcastically, "Your wit astounds me."

"You're the clever one who got us stuck in here for forever," Draco replied, still not looking up.

"Yeah, well my options were very slim," Ginny continued, "I should have just kissed Henry."

"HENRY!" they both realized simultaneously, Draco shooting up and his eyes flying wide open.

"His cage is empty!" Ginny shouted, near hysterical.

"Where the devil is he?" Draco cursed, looking around frantically.

As if right on cue, a huge burst of flames erupted from the far right corner of the room.

"Well, go get him then," Draco said, gesturing to Ginny.

"No way, am I going over there. He's likely to maul me to death," Ginny replied.

"I'll rock-paper-scissors you for it," Draco stated finally.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ginny replied, shocked.

"Too scared you'll lose, Weasley?"

"Not to the likes of you, Malfoy."

"Okay, let's go," Draco said, making a fist, "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot."

Malfoy looked down and grinned, his flat, callused hand covering Ginny's small fist.

"Rock, Weasley?" he smirked, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh yeah and since paper 'beats' rock and all…," Ginny said, angrily getting off the desk.

* * *

- 

"Why did I kiss him," Ginny asked herself as she slowly approached Henry.

Just then Henry sent off another well-timed bout of sparks.

"Well that answers that question," Ginny thought to herself, "Even Malfoy's better than having my lips charred off."

"Is that the only reason why?" the little voice in her head chipped in…but no one actually listens to those things anyway.

"Henry," Ginny called, grabbing his cage and trying to coax him into it.

All of a sudden Malfoy let out a long, low whistle and Henry went running towards him.

"Bloody hell!" Ginny screamed, being toppled over by his frenzied movements.

"Malfoy!" Ginny shouted, looking up to see him stroking the blast-ended skrewt now calmly sitting next to him, "Malfoy, what the hell?!"

Malfoy laughed and replied, "Blaise taught me this years ago. I just wanted to see your blood boil Weasley."

"If killing you wouldn't leave me trapped alone with that monster then don't think I would hesitate for a moment," Ginny spat, regaining her composure and glaring darkly at him.

"If you weren't a girl, I would have done away with you already," Draco replied, putting Henry back in his cage.

"Oh, how sweet and noble of you," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"I am pretty chivalrous, if I do say so myself," Draco replied, smirking.

"Geez, you are so self-obsessed," Ginny said, disgusted.

"If you were me than you would be pretty pleased yourself," Draco stated, grinning, "Come on, I dare you to find one fault with me."

"One fault! Please! I'd start listing faults, but we would be here forever," Ginny replied.

"Looks like we've got all the time in the world," Draco replied, gesturing to the closed door, "Be my guest."

"Do you honestly think you have no faults, Malfoy," Ginny asked curiously.

"I'm basically the picture of perfection," Draco replied with a haughty smile.

"Fine, if I'm going to be listing than I first dare you to name one fault you have," Ginny stated with a smirk of her own.

About ten minutes went by with Draco deep in thought.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm thinking here Weasley."

"I know the concept is foreign to you Malfoy but surely you've come up with something by now."

"Okay fine, sometimes my hair isn't as straight in back as I would like it to be."

"You've got to be freaking kidding me," Ginny replied, an incredulous look on her face.

"That is the ONLY fault you think you have: your freaking hair! You are one sad human being Malfoy."

"Let's see you do better."

(A/N: see bottom of page)

* * *

- 

"Okay, I can't take this anymore," said Ginny suddenly, "We have to get out of here."

"And just how do you propose we do that," Draco said, opening one eye.

"Well, since Blaise knew neither of us had wands, maybe he didn't lock the door using magic. Maybe he just locked it and we haven't been trying hard enough."

"Yeah, and maybe the earth is really flat and Snape really loves bunnies and puppies."

"It's worth a try," Ginny replied with a glare.

"Fine, Weasley, what do you propose we do: shove the door until it magically opens for us," Draco said sarcastically, pushing the door hard as if to prove his point.

All of a sudden the door popped open.

"I freaking hate Blaise Zabini," Draco said, his mouth wide open.

"Freedom!" Ginny shouted, grabbing Henry's cage and hurrying out the door.

"Wait," Malfoy yelled, grabbing her arm before she could exit the door, "Look."

Ginny's eyes followed his finger and opened wide in shock.

"Maybe they're not magical," Ginny said hopefully.

"Yeah," Draco replied sarcastically, "And maybe Blaise didn't put them here. Maybe some elves came decorating while we were trapped."

"Maybe," Ginny replied, shooting him a dirty look, "You go first."

Draco looked out on the hallway decorated completely with arrangements of mistletoe and rolled his eyes.

"As you wish," he replied exasperatedly.

Draco took two steps and was caught under the first mistletoe with Ginny being dragged magically to him.

"No," Ginny replied struggling as she found herself under the mistletoe with him, "No! Wait! Stop! I am going to brutally maim Blaise!"

Draco rolled his eyes as he felt his head being drawn magically to hers and resignedly bent his lips to hers.

He pulled away rather quickly, not wanting to anger her, and Ginny breathlessly opened her eyes.

"I told you they were magical," Draco stated flatly.

"Magical indeed," Ginny muttered to herself, avoiding his eyes.

Draco turned and smirked as he took in the rest of the "decorated" hall.

* * *

- 

Well then…let's all just be ridiculously fluffy. :-D

Happy Valentines Day!

(A/N: at this point in the story draco and ginny start to trade flaws. I'm pretty sure that next chapter I'm going to write it from both of their perspectives, looking back on what happened and what the other said their flaws were. But that is, of course, only if that's what the readers want…so review!)


End file.
